Chapter 13
The thirteenth chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin and serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot Yukari suddenly arrives at Izumo Inn to visit older brother Minato and Musubi. While they chat Kusano cries after seeing a TV report that the jungle she made in the botanical garden was eliminated by MBI, which she knows means that her "brother" Shiina must have been released from the labs. On her way home, Yukari is run into by Shiina who is being chased by Akitsu and Mitsuha. Yukari is obsessed with bishounen, which leads her to jump in and protect Shiina. Luckily Homura interferes as well, and Yukari and Shiina are able to escape to Yukari's home. Shiina has a strong reaction towards Yukari; and he tells her that he thinks that he might be her Sekirei. Summary Yukari drops by to visit her brother; their mother had told her about Minato moving to Izumo Inn. Miya prepares tea for them and they head inside; Yukari encounters Homura on the way and is amazed that her brother lives in the same place as such an elegant and handsome man. After they pass Homura his phone rings; it's Takami informing him of No. 107's release from the lab, so he departs just as Musubi and Kusano welcome him back to the Inn. Musubi and Kusano join Yukari and Minato in the dining room; Yukari renews her acquaintance with Musubi in a somewhat unusual manner, much to Minato's embarrassment. As they sit with Miya to chat over tea, Kusano watches a TV news report on the clearing of the Botanical Garden; the report states MBI used unknown means to accomplish this. Yukari compliments Minato's choice of residence, and they discuss each other's choice of university. Miya is impressed that Minato is trying to get into the top university in Japan; Minato jokes about it probably being an overreach, but Musubi encourages him to be more confident in himself. At that moment they notice Kusano has started crying. Yukari takes her leave, offhandedly mentioning that their mother has also moved into the city as she departs. As she walks through the city wondering whose child Kusano is, she suddenly collides with someone running the opposite direction. After recovering from being momentarily stunned by the collision, she looks to see who it was who ran into her and is elated to discover it's a Bishonen boy. He is fleeing from two Sekireis, one of whom demands he quit running away. Yukari promises to protect him despite not really understanding what is going on, declaring that bishonen are national treasures. While Yukari and the pursuing Sekirei argue, the boy begins feeling strange sensations and wonders if he's reacting to Yukari. Yukari finally provokes the pursuer into attacking by insulting her visible underwear; but just as she begins to do so a fireball bursts in front of her, spoiling the attack. It is the disguised Homura, who tells Yukari to take the boy and leave. After they escape, Homura turns to confront the Sekireis and recognizes the "discarded number" he fought at the Botanical Garden. From that he deduces that the other Sekirei is another of Mikogami's group. After safely arriving back at her apartment, Yukari takes stock of her situation. While she tries to sort out her thoughts, the boy she rescued declares that he thinks he is her Sekirei. Characters Introduced * Yukari (first appearance after the prequels) * Shiina * Mitsuha Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters